What The Dawn Is Bringing
by Gilraen Iathrim
Summary: Sequel to After Years Of Sorrows Bridget has been in Narnia for three years together with Caspian. As they set out on a new journey, they stumbles upon Edmund, Lucy and Eustace, to their big surprise and happiness. But is everything as it should between all of them? Or is Bridget too unrecognisable for Edmund to handle? Join them as the set sail on The Dawn Treader!
1. I worry about everything these days

__Guess what? I'm back! :D Sorry for the time it've been taking, but school started last week and I've been busy getting to know my new school and all new classmates. It feels great, really. But today, since I've finished half of part two, I thought that I could publish the first part. I hope you'll like it and all of you who read After Years Of Sorrows wont get disappointed with it. So please read and review as usual! And thank you everyone who reviewed on the last part of AYOS. I'm really appreciating it!

This part is pretty short, since it's mostly a prologue for the new story. It's in Caspian's perspective but the next will be in Bridget's again. Maybe I will switch sometimes, but I'm not sure. I haven't gotten that far yet.

So, as I said, please review and enjoy it! Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

_Caspian's perspective_

Pacing back and forth wasn't really helping me in my anxiety, but this was still what I was doing.

"Is she done?" I looked up, as Lord Drinian entered the room, but when he shook his head, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "This is killing me", I muttered between clenched teeth.

"I'm sure it wont take many more hours now, my king." Drinian bent his head down, before helping himself to a chair. "Eat something while you're waiting. It will help." He made a slow hand gesture towards the table filled with luxury food, but I just shook my head.

"I can't. I think my stomach will run out of this room at any moment. Or at least explode and fill it with butterflies."

"There, there, my liege, it will be fine." The elder man got up from his chair again and patted my shoulder in a friendly way. "You're acting like a man waiting for his child to be born. And that isn't the case."

"No, I know that, Drinian. But this ship is my child. They have been working on it so long and I know my oath to Aslan must be fulfilled as soon as possible. I'm just eager to get away." I sighed, before letting myself sit down in one of the many couches the room contained.

"We will get away, my liege. If I so will have to put that bloody dragon head on the boat myself." He seated himself in the chair again and ran a hand over his bald head.

I chuckled slightly at his words and shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't imagine you putting that big head in its place. You would get crushed trying and then I wouldn't have a captain on my ship."

"Very well then." His voice sounded slightly annoyed, but I could see the twinkle of laughter in his eyes. He was just messing with me.

"And where by Aslan's mane is Bridget?" I sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. "She was supposed to be back ages ago."

"I'm sure she's fine. You know that girl. Wild and brave as Aslan himself." I smiled at his words and nodded.

"She sure is. I'm glad I made her take Kales and Reepicheep with her. I know that she's safe against any robbers."

"Yes. Kales wouldn't let any harm come to our princess. You have seen his eyes rest on her a great many times. I'm sure he cares for her more than he want to show."

"My dear lord, sure I've noticed, but I wasn't that eager to know it." I rolled my eyes and let my gaze find the windows. It started to get late. "I sure hope Reepicheep holds the boy away from her. You never know what he would think of doing if they get to be alone."

"My king, please keep a little faith1 in the both of them. Besides, Reepicheep would slice the boy's throat of if he so ever tried to touch her without her permission." Drinian chuckled slightly. "You worry too much for her."

"Yes, I know that. But she's practically my sister and brothers are supposed to be protective towards their sisters." I looked at him and smiled. "If you know what I mean."

"I know perfectly what you mean. I have sisters myself." Drinian bent his head down, before pushing himself out of the chair. "I'm going to check on the builders. Do you care to join me, my king?" I nodded slowly, before getting myself out of the couch.

"Everything to peace my impatient mind." With that, both of us left the room to check on the pride of my kingdom. _The Dawn Treader._


	2. Fussing and fussing and fussing

Yep, here's a new part :) I was going to make it a bit longer, but since I have to go to bed now, I thought I could publish it now and then try and make another part ready for tomorrow as well. How does that sound? I can't promise anything, but I will try my best, so I hope you want to read it!

Thanks everyone who favorited/followed the last part and **Blacksgurl525** who reviewed.

Here you have Bridget, Reepicheep and Kales again. For those of you who doesn't remember Kales: It's one of the castle servants who accompanied Caspian and Bridget to the Lantern Waste in the last part of After Years Of Sorrows.

In the next, there will be some Edmund and Lucy, maybe some Eustace as well. I haven't decided everything yet. You will have to wait and see :) Now, plase review and enjoy the story. Your comments are what makes me want to write even more and longer. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

_Bridget's perspective_

"Oh, come on Kales. We're really late!" I turned in the saddle and looked back towards the boy. I knew that when I arrived to Narnia, I'd been three years younger than him, but now after three years and without any knowledge about how much time that had passed in England, I wasn't sure any more. He neither.

"But I'm tired, your highness." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So am I, but I doesn't complain about it. And it was your fault we didn't reach longer yesterday, remember? You wanted to set up camp four hours early and now you get to pay." I hugged Marvel's reins tightly in my hands and turned forward.

"He's really a complainer, isn't he?" The big mouse sitting between the horse's ears turned and took an easy jump, so that he landed before me on the white neck.

"He really is, Reepicheep." I smiled, before offering him my hand. "We're going to gallop for a while. Do you want to get back into the bag, dear sir?"

"No thank you, princess. It's a beautiful night and I can't see all the stars from a bag." The mouse bowed and put his hand on his sword.

"Very well then. But hold on tight. I don't want you to fall of and get crushed." I smiled and watched as the mouse took a tight grip around Marvel's mane and balanced perfectly on the horse's back.

Without caring about Kales' complaints, I let my heels touch the white stomach of my horse, so that he picked up speed and sprinted through the starry night.

The gallop was refreshing and it felt like the bad mood I'd been in during the whole day was lifting as quickly as the wind. Kales had really delayed us, but I knew Caspian wouldn't worry. Not as long as we were home before midnight and in this pace, we would.

"My dear princess, steer a bit to the left. There you will find a small town that will shorten our journey with half an hour." Reepicheep's squeaky voice reached my ears and I nodded to show him I understood it.

By pulling slightly in the reins, I got Marvel to take a small road to the left. I could hear Kales say something behind me, but the wind in my ears made it hard to hear, which meant I just ignored it.

It didn't take long until the lights of the small town the mouse had mentioned showed before us. It was built in a small valley with a big lake and a forest close by.

I let Marvel slow down, so that Kales could come up next to me. We let the horses catch their breath for a few minutes, before we let them start to find their way down the slope.

"I think we should keep a bit quiet. It's late and most of the people are probably asleep." I put my finger over my lips and winked towards Kales. He nodded slowly, as he started to lead the way towards the gate.

"It's closed." I saw the same thing as he, as he said it.

"Damn it", muttered I and sighed, looking down at Reepicheep. "Any suggestions on what we could do?"

"If I may, your majesty." The mouse put his paw on the hilt of his sword and quickly climbed onto my shoulder. "Maybe you should try to ring the bell?" He pointed towards a thick rope that hung by the side of the gate.

"Of course." I laughed quietly and smiled. "Reepicheep, I think you pretty much saved the day."

"I'm glad to help, princess." He bowed and I could feel his whiskers tickle my cheek.

Kales stretched his hand out and grabbed hold of the rope, pulling it three times. The sound that echoed through the night was sinister and made me shiver and pull my cloak closer around me. Only Reepicheep's warmth on my shoulder and Marvel's safe body beneath me made me stay put and not turn and run.

How long time that passed from that the sound of the bell stopped and footsteps were heard, I wasn't sure of. It was longer than my patience could manage, that was for sure.

"Yes?" The harsh voice startled all of us with it's suddenness. "What do you want?"

A man was looking at us through a small hatch in the middle of the gate.

"We seek passage through this town", I answered and tried to smile, but the man's serious face made me understand that it was the wrong thing to do.

"That's not possible." The man frowned and looked at us.

"And why not?" I met his gaze, trying to get a better answer.

"The king wont allow anyone passage through this town." He raised his head, as he was the king himself.

"That's not true. King Caspian have told everyone to keep all entrances into towns and villages open at all times, except when there's a safety risk and there isn't any in this area." I remembered the year before, when Caspian had signed this law in front of most of the castle's residents.

"And who are you to say something like that? You're just a kid. No, not even a kid. A nosy brat." The man rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"How dare you say something like that to the princess of Narnia? You dog!" Reepicheep was on his way to jump from my shoulder and his paw was tightly gripping his little sword.

"Sch, Reepicheep." I turned my head so that I could look at him.

"Dear sir, may we pass? We're in a great hurry and I know the king wont be happy with you stopping us." Kales seemed to try and take the situation in his own hands.

"I ask again, who are you?" The man seemed to loose patience with us, as he started to close the hatch.

"I'm Princess Bridget The Wise and this is Reepicheep, Knight Of Narnia." I nodded towards the mouse. "And this is Kales Nightingale."

"If you're the Princess Bridget, I'm Aslan's father." The man chuckled. "Now, get away before I call for the guards."

"Why are you fussing with us getting through? What proof do you want?" My patience was now slowly leaving me and I started to feel frustrated with the situation.

"I'm just following the rules." The man slammed the hatch shut and I heard his footsteps leaving.

"Great, just great." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The braid with their coloured beads and ribbons made a small contrast towards the rest of the hair. I'd had them for months now and was used to it. It was who I was nowadays.

The sudden sound of new footsteps and then a harsh voice on the other side, made all of us wake up from our own thoughts and look at the hatch again.

"I'm sorry for the earlier guard. He's a bit harsh." A new pair of eyes looked out on us. "Is it true that you're just messing around, or are you really the princess?" He looked at me and his voice told me that he was hoping for the last alternative to be true.

"I am the princess, yes." I held my hand out, showing the ring with the Great Lion on it.

"I can see that. I'm sorry again." The man sighed and closed the hatch. At first I thought he was going to leave us there, but then I heard voices again and then the sound of the gate opening. It didn't take many minutes before it was big enough for us to pass under and I then let Marvel moved forward. The horse seemed glad over to get moving again and so was I. I was relived that we were actually going to get home before midnight.


	3. Finally

**Hello guys! How are you all doing? :) Fine, I hope. I've had heaps of homework during the past days, that's why this part is a bit delayed. **

**I made it a bit longer to make up for this, so I really hope you will like it. If you wonders about the lines in the first part, they're not accurate. I tried to find the script for The Voyage Of The Dawn Treader, but I couldn't find it, so I'm making this a bit more my own thing, if that's okay with you. But you will hopefully still recognize parts from the movie :)  
**

**Um, yeah, so I want to thank Heliopause for reviewing and everyone who's followed or favourited the story. I'm really grateful!  
**

**So, before I'm letting you move on to the story, I want to tell you that since I like the app Instagram a lot, and photo editing, I decided yesterday to make another account for my fanfics. I've already posted a few photos, either belonging to the story or other Narnia-related stuff. There you will find a small description of all the main characters and pictures of how I think they look. So I hope you want to follow it! The name of the account it _WithoutAnyWords_ , so I hope to see you there. For those of you who maybe doesn't have Instagram, you can always find all the pictures on my Twitter, were I link them from Instagram. They're a bit mixed with the photos from my private account, but I'm sure you will find them. Twitter: /damseaweedbrain  
**

**Well, now I'm going to stop writing here and let you read on. Please review and enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

_Third person, Cambridge, England 1943_

Edmund Pevensie was slowly following his younger sister down the street. The girl carried a small basket that was supposed to be filled with groceries and she was talking happily to her brother.

"I do hope that we will get a letter from mother and father soon. It was long time since the last time."

"Hm." Edmund ran a hand through his dark hair and kicked a few orange leaves out of the way with his big, black boot.

"Do you remember if we were supposed to get peas or beans?" Lucy looked at his brother and rolled her eyes. He was gazing distantly across the street, where a few young men was disappearing inside the big school building, marked with a big banner saying "_Your country needs you! Sign up for the army here!"_

"Yes, yes, do whatever you like, Lu." Edmund was mumbling quietly, not noticing that his sister had stopped talking.

"If you like, you can go and have a look around while I get the rest of the groceries. Though meet me here in fifteen minutes, okay?" Lucy smiled as her brother did the same and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid." He nodded, before crossing the street and disappearing out of sight.

Lucy rolled her eyes and headed into the store. He was about to do something stupid, she knew it.

* * *

Edmund let the hat find its place on his dark hair and his hand hugged the small note tightly. He knew he could do this. He had to do this. When Bridget returned, she needed to know how heroic he was and then there wouldn't be any doubt about them not being together. He wanted to be her prince, how lame it ever might sound. He wanted to be the knight in shinning armour that came and rescued her from danger on his white horse. He hadn't been able to do that in Narnia, since Caspian and Peter always had been more heroic than him, but when she returned, he would be back from the war as a hero. The greatest hero.

These thoughts were just silly and dumb and in the back of his head, he knew it, but at that moment he just wanted to show the world he was better than his older brother and Caspian. He'd always been, right?

Edmund got into the line of young men, that was slowly moving towards the table were a soldier sat signing them up for the army. Edmund took a deep breath, as the man before him moved to the side to let him forward, and straightened his back. He had to look adult.

"Are you're sure you're eighteen?" The soldier looked suspiciously at him and Edmund smiled nervously.

"Why, do I look older?" He held out the note for the man to take and he sighed, taking it with a quick hand gesture.

"Alberta?" The men behind Edmund chuckled slightly and he felt the colour rise on his cheeks.

"It's supposed to say Albert A Scrubb. They spelled it wrong." The solider sighed and looked at the note again, just as a voice was heard behind them.

"Edmund, you're supposed to help me with the groceries." Edmund turned, as the men behind him started laughing. Lucy was standing in the doorway with a big box in her hands and a frown on her face.

"Get out of here, punk." A man behind him pushed him aside, as the soldier gave the boy his note back.

Edmund adjusted his hat and glared at Lucy, without saying anything.

"What did you think you would achieve by that", his sister asked, as they put the box on the back of their bicycle.

"I'm a king, I've fought wars before", was Edmund's only answer.

"Not in this world", came the answer.

* * *

_Bridget's perspective, Narnia_

There was a lot with the town that put me on edge. The way the citizens seemed afraid of visitors and the harsh faces of the guards that stood everywhere. Something wasn't right and I just couldn't figure out what it was. That just made me so irritated.

"We have to report this to the king", Kales mumbled quietly so that the guard that showed us the way wouldn't hear our conversation.

"I know. Something is not right here." I shivered and looked down at Reepicheep, who again sat on Marvel's neck.

"Can't we just slit their throats and save the people?" The mouse gripped his sword and directed it towards the man in front of us, who turned in unease.

"K-keep your animal under control", he said in a shaky voice and tried to straighten his back.

"He wont do you any harm." I waved my hand tiredly and looked at Reepicheep, who put his sword back in its sheath, muttering to himself.

"As soon as he does something out of place, he will be executed on the spot." The guard's voice was pretty high pitched and I had a hard time not laughing.

"He won't do anything, I've already told you." I sighed and rolled my eyes towards Kales. He chuckled slightly, before bending his head down and running a hand through his hair. "And if you execute him, the king's army will be here in a few hours. I promise that." I was only scaring him, since I was starting to get bored by the situation and I needed to have a bit of fun sometimes.

"Very well." The guard waved his hand, before stopping in front of another gate. "Here we are." He pushed the gate open and then stepped aside to let us through.

"This will be reported to the king", I said as I passed. "A messenger will be here in a few days." I gave him a brief smile, before I pushed my heels into Marvel's stomach and he rushed forward. Once again we were on the right track. Now all we had to do was getting home.

* * *

To my big relief, it didn't take long until I saw the welcoming silhouette that was the castle. The lights in all the windows, told me that most of the fireplaces were lit, something I was happy for. I was freezing.

When the horses reached the drawbridge, guards came running with their spears in hand. They seemed relived over the fact that it was us who'd finally returned and not some random messenger. I didn't know why, though.

After leaving our horses in the stable, Kales and I went in different directions. He had things to take care of, while I had to meet Caspian. I knew he was going to kill me for being as late as I was.

Reepicheep followed me, glad to get to feel the ground under his paws. He was talking happily about the adventure we'd been true and how well he would have done in a single combat with "That creep who didn't dare to speak as a true soldier of Narnia." I just chuckled at this and got a glare in return.

"Ah, there you are Bridget." Drinian was the first one we met and I gave him a quick hug.

"Please tell me he's not out of his mind with worry." I bit my lip and sighed, as Drinian shook his head.

"I'm sorry dear princess. I can't lie to you." He put a hand on my shoulder, before opening the door into the room. I took a deep breath, before entering with Drinian and Reepicheep right behind me.

* * *

_Caspian's perspectie_

When the door suddenly opened, I got up from the couch I was seated in and sighed in relief.

"Thank Aslan that you're safe." I gave Bridget a brief smile and hugged her tightly. She seemed surprised by my words.

"So you're not angry?" She smiled and I chuckled.

"Angry? Of course I'm angry. You were supposed to be back hours ago!" I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes for a few seconds, to fetch some more strength. I hated being mad at her, but this time it was actually necessary. She'd made me so worried, even though I knew she was totally capable of taking care of herself.

"Don't blame me, Caspian." She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "You know that town about an hour from here?" I nodded, crossing my arms in front of my chest, waiting for her to continue. "They'd closed the gate. They said it was orders from you. They were breaking the law." She stomped a foot in the floor and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean that town near Faun lake?" I walked over to a table, were a big map was resting.

"Yes." She nodded and followed me over to the table. "The guards and the people seemed odd."

"Okay." I stroke the short beard on my chin with my fingers. "Drinian, tell a messenger to get there immediately. If what Bridget says is true, tell him to either get them to change their minds or return here. We will send soldiers if we have to."

"Yes, my king." Drinian bowed, before leaving the room. Reepicheep had jumped up on the table next to me and I nodded towards the mouse.

"Is this true, Reepicheep?" The mouse stroke his whiskers and nodded.

"Yes, my liege. The guards were very rude." I chuckled, realising that there was another story resting in the background.

"Well then." I sighed and rested a hand on the hilt of my sword. "Go to bed you two. The Dawn Treader is sailing in three days. I want you to be rested and have you things packed by tomorrow."

"So it's finally done?" Bridget got the drawing of the ship out from a box next to the map. My heart grew by the magnificence of the beautiful sight.

"Yes, it is. She's the most beautiful ship in all of Narnia and Archenland."

"I can believe that." Bridget smiled and put the drawing down. "I bid you goodnight, dear king." She winked and I just sighed.

"Goodnight, dear princess." I watched her leave the room and then turned to Reepicheep. "So you will be joining us as planned, I hope?"

"Of course. I've always wanted to travel further than the Lone Islands. I know I'm meant to find Aslan's country. I'm destined for it." The mouse straightened his back.

"I know." I bent my head down. "Goodnight noble mouse."

"Goodnight my king." He bowed and then jumped down on the floor, so that he could easily make his way to the door.

As soon as the tip of his tail was out of sight, I went to the window and looked out on the starry skies. Three more days now. Just three more days.


	4. I hate packing

__Hi guys! Here's a new part for you! :) So, they are finally getting on-board The Dawn Treader and the journey is about to start. I wont tell you what will happen in the future, but I guess most of you knows what will happen

I want to thank Blacksgurl525& dream lightning for reviewing on the last part, and also all of you who favourited or followed the story. I'm so thankful for that you're actually liking it! :)

So, I don't know when the next part will be up, but you can always follow the Instagram account I've created for the story (**WithoutAnyWords**) or my Twitter (**DamSeaweedBrain**) if you want updates about when the next part will be up. Both of those places is also the best for getting in touch with me if you have any questions or stuff like that.

Keep on reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy this part! :)

* * *

_Bridget's perspective_

Waking up the next morning was surprisingly easy for someone who'd been up almost all night and had fallen asleep immediately.

Sure, it was long after lunch, but it was better than nothing. I was at least not the grumpy type, as Caspian used to be. Instead I just got out of bed and dressed myself, before grabbing a book and making my way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Hermes." I smiled towards the elder man, who turned around and smiled back.

"And a good morning to you too, dear heart." He dried his hands of on his apron and then put them on my shoulders. "Now, tell me. How was your journey?" He made me sit down on one of the chairs, as he turned back towards the stove to keep on stirring in the pot that was standing there.

"Um, good I guess." I put the book down on the table before me and bit my lip. "We got a bit delayed though. Caspian was furious."

"I can understand that." Hermes chuckled, before putting a bowl of steaming porridge down in front of me. "He doesn't want your pretty little face ruined." I just rolled my eyes and then poured some milk over the porridge.

"He's giving himself grey hairs. And he's only 22." I sighed and looked down into the bowl. Suddenly I wasn't that hungry any more. I was a bit worried for Caspian. Sure, he was a great king and everything, but he was always rushing around, trying to accomplish everything at once. The peace he'd created over Narnia had mostly been by the help of good soldiers and the king of Archenland. He'd sent people everywhere and then taken all the glory himself when they won a great battle or convinced the giants in the north to retreat. It was his idea from the start, but there were always others who made it happen. I knew Caspian was obsessed with The Dawn Treader and to get out and search for The Seven Lords Of Telmar, but in the process he'd forgotten his country and his people.

"I see your thoughts are occupied." Hermes smiled and I met his gaze.

"I guess they are, yes." I dipped my spoon into the bowl and stirred in it a few times, before I started to eat. Better late than never.

* * *

After breakfast I returned to my room. We were going to leave for the harbour the next day and I hadn't even started packing, so that was what I had to do the rest of the day. Bother, I who hated packing...

I choose to start picking out which clothes I should bring. I knew it wasn't a picnic to be out on the sea and I had to have clothes that I liked and that would be good in every weather. No shopping would be possible.

So I put a few boots down in the bottom of the big trunk that had been brought into my room, and then put the clothes on top of them. It was mostly shirts and pants, and the mandatory vests everyone on the ship had to wear, at least those that belonged to the crew.

Even though I wasn't that fond of dresses, I put a few down as well, but I had no intention to wear them if I wasn't forced to.

On top of everything, I put a huge pile of books. I had to have something to do, though the journey wouldn't be without things happening. I knew that already.

* * *

_The day of the journey_

The wind was warm and salty when we reached the small town by the sea. Seagulls flew above our heads and their screams echoed between the houses.

After packing for two days and then riding for too many hours, I felt tired and sore. All I wanted was to sleep, but I knew that wasn't possible. We had to carry the last things on board the ship and get away before noon, so no resting.

"Isn't it lovely?" Caspian got of his horse and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Well enough." I smiled and followed him down the narrow street. Over the rooftops, the ship's masts was just visible and a Narnian flag fluttered in the wind. I took a deep breath. I'd never been out on a boat before and I started to feel nervous. What if I didn't get my sea legs and just laid in my bed most of the trip, feeling seasick? That was the worst possible scenario I could think of. I wanted to explore the rest of this world, not just sit around doing nothing.

"Though this sight is lovelier." Caspian stretched his arms out, when we reached the harbour, and laughed happily.

Slowly bobbing on the glimmering water, was the most beautiful ship I'd ever seen.

I'd seen many ships home in London, but all of them had been just horrendous and big, more like houses than boats. But this. It was really a work of art. I knew why Caspian was so fond of the ship.

"There she is. The best ship in Narnia." Reepicheep rose on his hind legs next to me and gripped the hilt of his sword with his little paw.

"I bet she is." Also Kales had joined us, with a sack hanging over his shoulder. "I'm sure she will be splendid for this travel, your majesties."

Caspian bit his lip and took a deep breath, before he lead the way up the gangway and on-board the ship.

Everywhere the crew members where working. Drinian stood by the great wheel, supervising the work and I waved towards him as we moved over the deck. He waved back and smiled broadly, before turning towards the only minotaur that was going to be on the ship. His black fur was so dark, that the sunlight made it look blue. I hadn't yet gotten to know his name, but I knew he was good on sea, despite his size.

"Kales, Reepicheep, you will be sleeping down with the other men. It's down these stairs and to the right. I'm sure you will find it." Caspian pointed down the stairs and the man and the mouse started to climb downward, while Caspian and I stayed on the same level, just under the top-deck.

"So, where will you be sleeping?" I looked at him and smiled. I knew he had talked about sleeping with his men and letting me get a cabin myself, but during the last couple of months he hadn't talked about it at all.

"In my cabin." Caspian smiled mischievously and pushed open a door to the right. "And here's yours." He stepped aside to let me through the door.

The cabin was beautifully decorated with gold and carved images on the walls. A bed stood in one corner of the room and a fireplace and a closet along the wall nearest to the door.

"When did you add this?" I stroke my hand over one of the images of the wall, a carving of the old Cair Paravel were the Pevensies had lived. I'd only seen paintings of it, but I knew it had been a beautiful castle.

"A while ago." Caspian shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the big windows that was along the wall opposite the door. He opened one of them up, showing a small balcony, with enough space for two people.

"Thank you, Caspian." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He hugged me back and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "You're my sister, aren't you?"

"Not through blood, but friendship." I smiled and took a step back. Caspian laughed.

"That's pretty much the same thing."

"I know." I smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Your trunk are in the closet. Feel free to unpack if you want to." He ran a hand through his hair and moved towards the door. "My cabin is across the corridor. Next to it is the meeting room. We are leaving in one hour."

With that he left and closed the door behind him. I took a deep breath and stroke my hand over the soft bedsheets. We were on our way...


	5. Cousins', bugs and saving you

__The Pevensies are back in the story! :) I really hope you will like this part, since I've spent most of the afternoon/evening writing it. I got so much ideas, so I wrote almost four pages in two hours. So it's pretty long :)

I want to thank dream lightning & xXxFantasyAmorexXx for reviewing on the last part, and of course all of you who've read the story. Just by clicking the favourite, follow or review button, you make me really happy! Everything my iPod or phone shows me I've gotten a new e-mail from this site, it warms my heart and I just want to hug you all. So thank you for reading!

Those of you who's got Instagram: Don't forget to follow the account I've made for my stories. There you can find loads of information and photos that belongs with Narnia and the story (All photos that belongs with this story, is tagged with the hashtag #whatthedawnisbringing). So check out **WithoutAnyWords** on Instagram to find that kind of stuff :)

So, please review and I hope you will enjoy this part!

* * *

_Eustace's perspective_

Oh bother, I thought as I crept down under my bed. The dust was flying all around and I couldn't help myself from sneezing. My cousin was really bad at cleaning.

I got a few caramels out from a small box and then crept back out on the carpet, letting another sneeze out. Gosh, I hated dust.

A small notebook and a pen accompanied the caramels on the carpet and I took a deep breath. I had to get a better hiding place for it.

Ever since my cousins had arrived, everything had been horrible. Edmund, who was older than me, loved to tease me and mess my room up. I hated him, just as much as I hated his sister, Lucy.

They always spoke about some lame imaginary country and it felt like that was all they cared about. How would they like it if I started speaking like a lunatic as soon as I got a moment in peace? Not that they used to eavesdrop like I did, but still. Something with them wasn't right.

This imaginary country seemed like such a savage land. They were always speaking about a great lion, fauns and centaurs and talking animals, like it was a nursing story. And Edmund kept on going on about some girl, Brooke or something. Like he couldn't bear being without her another day. It seemed like she was just a fantasy like everything else. Who would like to choose and stay in that other country, instead of living in England like an ordinary person? No, my cousins were completely crazy, that was for sure.

I opened up my notebook and grabbed my pen. After thinking for a few seconds, I started writing.

_If one only could treat relatives like one treats insects._

* * *

_Lucy's perspective_

As I lead the bike up the driveway to our aunt and uncle's house, my head was spinning with thoughts. What exactly had Edmund tried to do? Did he really think he could've joined the army?

I glanced back at him, as I took the small box of the rack and started to make my way to the house.

Ever since we'd returned from Narnia more than a year ago, he had been acting weird. Like he had to prove himself to everything and everybody.

"Aunt Alberta, uncle Harold, we're home", I called out and got my coat of, before I moved into the kitchen. "Should I start with the dinner, or should I wait until later?" I put the box down on the bench and turned towards the chair, were Harold Scrubb was seated. The usual newspaper covered his face and I knew he was listening, even though he wasn't responding. "Uncle Harold?", I said with an irritated sigh and looked towards Edmund, who had entered the room next to the kitchen. It was mostly used as a living room, even though it was supposed to be uncle Harold's study.

The sound of footsteps in the stairs, made me look in that direction, just to roll my eyes at the sight of our irritating cousin. Eustace Clarence Scrubb. He was noisy, spoiled and nosy and loved to show us that this was actually his house, not ours.

Edmund looked towards our uncle, who was still not responding in any way, and stuck his tounge out, something Eustace clearly noticed.

"Father, Edmund is making face behind your back again!" Edmund moved back up the stairs, as Edmund rushed towards him and raised his fist. "Father, he's going to hit me!" Eustace terrified squeak sounded more like something from a pig, than from a human boy, but it got uncle Harold's attention.

"Edmund, stop that. Go to your rooms, all of you." He lowered his paper just for a few seconds, so that he could see us all hurry up the stairs, before he sighed happily and returned back into the world of news.

* * *

Edmund and I choose to return back into my room, since I knew he wasn't that keen on being with our cousin right then.

"How much longer do you think we will have to be here?" He walked impatiently back and forth and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, before letting a smile reach my lips. "But I've got some good news."

"Really?" He met my gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I smiled again and lifted my pillow from the bed, revealing a letter that rested beneath it. "It's from Susan." I took it up and opened it, while Edmund sat down next to me, so that he could hear the written words from our older sister.

_Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_I hope you're both fine in Cambridge. The Germans are currently making travels across the Atlantic Ocean difficult, so mother hopes that you will both manage a few more months with the Scrubb's. _

_America is really an adventure. Not like Narnia, of course, but we went to a party the other day and I met an American officer. I think he fancies me, since he told me he liked my dress._

_Elizabeth is such great company to me. She is not that alike Bridget, but she is more my type. We have the same intrests._

_Mrs Walker has been spending most her time with mother and father. She seems to love America and keep tell us that Bridget would have loved it. I know she misses her, even though she says she is all right on her boarding school._

_I think Aslan did a great job with making the Walker's believe in the illusion of Bridget. Though I do hope she returns soon. Mostly for your sake, since you will then be allowed to return to Narnia._

_Everyone sends their greetings!_

_Love,_

_Susan_

I folded the letter again and sighed.

"I'm sure they will get home soon." Edmund put an arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Don't you worry." I smiled back, before my brother got up from the bed and walked towards a beautiful painting that hung on the wall. "Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" He nodded towards the painting and I joined him, were he stood before it.

"It's very Narnian looking, isn't it?"

"Yes. It makes me think of all our adventures there." Edmund sighed and I could see how much he longed for our return to the magical country.

"What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you read all of those fanciful novels on fairy tales of yours." Eustace voice was heard and both Edmund and I sighed. "What's so fascinating about that picture, anyway? It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door", Edmund growled.

I looked at the painting, too tired of them fighting practically all the time, and frowned as something seemed different. It looked like the ship in the picture had gotten bigger.

"People like you always ends up as a burden for people like me, who reads books of real information."

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless." Edmund's rhyme made me smile and I turned back towards the two boys.

Eustace turned to leave the room, but Edmund quickly closed the door before him and met his gaze.

A sudden gust of wind that hit my face, made me turn my head. Now I knew something was wrong. The water in the painting was moving and ship was just getting bigger and bigger.

"Edmund, the painting!" I called out this and my brother quickly joined me. Something magical was happening and both of us knew what it was.

* * *

_Bridget's perspective_

"Do you know when we will reach the Lone Islands?" I looked up at Drinian, who stood by the gunwale and looked out over the brilliant, blue sea.

"Maybe in two days?" He met my gaze and smiled. "I know you're eager to feel land under your feet, princess, but journeys like this takes time.

I got up from the deck, were I'd been sitting, and joined him where he stood.

"I'm not eager to get of this boat", I explained. "I think it's wonderful to be out at sea. I just want to see the Lone Islands. I've read so much about them in the castle library." I leaned against the gunwale and stared at the small waves that formed around the front of the magnificent ship.

"Ah, that explains that." The elder man smiled and ran a hand over his bald head. "Well, I have to get back to my duties. I will see you later." He bent his head down and went down the stairs from the ship's front, over the deck and then up the stairs at the back of the boat, to check on the two men that took care of the compass and the giant wheel.

I looked back over the sea, expecting to just see the usual blue.

But a sudden movement, somewhere in front of the boat, made me look in that direction. If I wasn't mistaken, there were humans in the water.

I quickly grabbed the binoculars that was positioned in the front of the boat, just behind the great dragon head, and directed it towards the movements in the water. My guess had been right. There were people in the water, swimming for their life.

"Caspian! Kales! Drinian!", I called out and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over a pile of ropes. "There's people in the water." I grabbed Caspian's hand and dragged him towards the side of the ship and pointed out the three people. You could hear faint screams coming from them.

"You're right." Caspian looked determined. "Come on. Bridget, Kales, we have to save them. Drinian, make it possible to get up, fast." As he spoke, the three of us got all heavy clothes of. What I'd thought was vests, was really thin armours, that wasn't that heavy and was easy to use during daily shores, while you still always were prepared for a battle.

I left my armour together with my shoes on the deck, before I climbed up on the gunwale next to Caspian and stared down. It was a long jump, but I knew I could make it. After all, I had to do it to save lives.

"Come on then." I stretched my arms out in front of me and then dived, head first, down into the water.

The hardness of the water shocked me and when I came up to the surface again, I had a hard time to find my breath. It felt like someone had hit me in the chest with a sack full of potatoes.

But I just started swimming, after Caspian who'd taken the lead. He swam with powerful motions and it didn't take long, before he'd caught up with the one that was in the back. I could see that it was a girl, but the long, brown hair.

"It's okay, I've got you." Caspian stopped by the girl and she turned in his arms.

"Caspian! Edmund, it's Caspian!" The girls voice was familiar enough to make me smile.

"Lucy! Is it you?", I called out, stopping just for a few seconds, while Kales kept on swimming towards the two boys. One of them looked like he was about to drown, while the other had stopped and turned around. I recognized his dark hair and felt my heart jump in my chest. It was the same face that I'd seen three years ago, though just a bit older looking.

"Bridget!" Lucy laughed and looked at me. Caspian started to transport her back towards the ship, were the crew had lowered some kind of contraption made by boards and ropes.

I turned around and kept on swimming towards Edmund. It didn't take long, before I reached him and let a smile rise on my lips. He smiled back and ran a hand through his hair. How he could manage that, while trying not to drown, I didn't know.

"So you're back?" I raised and eyebrow and then started swimming back to the ship, as I showed him that he should follow me. He did so and I could hear him chuckle.

"I guess so."

When we reached the contraption, that had already gotten Lucy and Caspian up on deck, Edmund gripped my hand. Like he needed to make sure I didn't fall down.

The fact that he was now trying to save me, when it was supposed to be the opposite, made me roll my eyes and then hug his hand tightly, as we was lifted up in the air, with water flying all around us. Now when I had them back again, I wasn't going to let go that easily, that was for sure.


	6. Changes and butterflies

**Hi guys! First: I'm really, really, really sorry for the time this part have been taking. I've been drowning in homework :/ I've tried to write, but I've mostly been too tired to lift a finger after I'm done with everything...**

**So, I'm really sorry!  
**

**Well, I want to thank dream lightning, xXxFantasyAmorexXx & Blacksgurl525 for reviewing on the last part. I really hope you will all like this part!  
**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about it, either through a review or by checking out the Instagram account I have for my fanfics, which is _WithoutAnyWords_ . It's the best way to get in touch with me when I haven't updated in a while :)  
**

**Now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Here you go, princess." Kales wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and smiled brightly. I smiled back, before turning towards Lucy, who'd came up beside me, smiling.

"Hi Bri." I smiled back, before wrapping my arms around her.

"Hello Lu." I hugged her tightly and looked down at her. There wasn't many inches separating us now. "There must be something wrong with the Narnian air", I said and took a step back, so that I could meet her gaze.

"And why is that?" She pulled her blanket closer around her and followed me as I started to move towards Caspian and Edmund, who both were deep into a conversation.

"You're almost as tall as me. I must've been shrinking or something." I winked and she laughed.

"Yeah, sure." We joined her brother and Caspian, who both had blankets wrapped around them.

"Ah, hello Ed." I smiled and hugged him as well. Even though the both of us were completely soaked, the hug was warm and somehow familiar.

"Hello Bridget." His breath tickled my cheek and made me smile broadly.

A sudden scream and then Reepicheeps voice, made us all turn. The boy Kales had gotten up from the water, stood on the deck, staring widely around him.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off", he screamed pointing towards Reepicheep, who bowed and twisted his whiskers.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir."

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It talked!" The boy looked completely shocked and I wondered if he was going to faint or something.

"He always talks.", one of the soldiers, Greg, said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian smiled and everyone chuckled at his words.

"I promise you sir, when there is nothing to say, I wont say it." Reepicheep put his paw on the hilt of his sword and looked at Caspian, who just smiled.

While our small conversation had been going on, the boy seemed to have lost his temper. He had started to rant about the British Consul and some other things that I knew belonged in England, but that I couldn't place anywhere. I'd been here too long.

"Who's your friend?" Caspian turned towards the boy, who started at him with big eyes.

"Let me go. Let me go back. I don't like it." This was only what the boy said, and Caspian frowned.

"Let you go? But where?" Caspian looked confused and I understood him. I didn't get a thing either.

The boy didn't answer, instead he ran to the side of the ship and looked wildly out over the blue ocean.

"Who, by Aslan, is he?" I looked at the two Pevensies for an explanation.

"Our cousin, Eustace", Lucy answered and rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep looked up at Edmund, who sighed.

"He's just warming up."

"Where in the world am I?" Eustace had been ranting for a long time about the British Consul and stuff like that, but now his patience seemed to have left him.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in all of Narnia." The minotaur, that apparently was named Tauron, stepped forward and let his deep voice sound out.

Eustace stared at him for a few seconds, before he fainted. Just like that. "Was it something I said?" Tauron looked so miserable, that I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"No, dear friend. Can you please take care of him and find somewhere for him to sleep?" Caspian smiled towards Tauron, who nodded slowly and sighed.

"Lucy, come with me. You can borrow some clothes from me." I'd now actually realised that we were all soaked and needed dry clothes. "Or else you will have to use Caspian's, and I promise you, you doesn't want to do that." I winked and ducked, when Caspian tried to hit me in the back of my head.

"She's not sane these days, Ed. Watch out." Caspian rolled his eyes, before departing from me and Lucy, as he showed Edmund the way into his cabin.

"Shut up", I called after him, before I shoved the door to my cabin open and let Lucy step in before me.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Lucy looked around the cabin and smiled.

"It is." I smiled back and started to get some clothes out of the closet. "I hope you doesn't mind wearing shirt and pants. It's basically what I've got." I stretched a bunch of clothes to her and she smiled.

"That will work out fine."

Without much more delay, both of us started to change clothes and dry ourselves of. It was much too cold to walk around in wet clothes.

* * *

_Edmund's perspective_

Being back in Narnia again was the best feeling in the world. Or at least one of them.

As soon as we'd gotten on the Dawn Treader, I'd felt at home. It wasn't the same as being there with Susan and Peter, but it was still marvellous.

Seeing Bridget and Caspian again was almost the best thing of all. They'd changed so much, even though it was just a year since we'd left Narnia. I figured it was because time passed faster here.

Especially Bridget had changed. Before I'd always had a feeling of that I had to protect her from everything that could harm her, but now... Now she had been on her way of saving me from the water. That felt... weird. I couldn't believe how different she was. Hopefully it was a good different. I had to figure that out as soon as possible.

After that Caspian and I had changed into dry clothes and felt totally dry and satisfied, we moved over to what clearly was the meeting room.

Lucy and Bridget was already there when we arrived, sitting comfortably around the round table in the middle of the room, chatting quietly about something. I heard Lucy mention America and figured they probably talked about Bridget's family.

"Hi again." I smiled and both the girls got up from their seats.

"Ah, there you are." Bridget smiled back and I swallowed hard, as butterflies made an appearance in my stomach.

"Oh, this is simply beautiful!" Lucy had found a big carving on the wall, showing of Aslan in gold.

"I thought you would like it." Caspian smiled and opened a cabinet next to the carving and picked out a small box.

"Oh." Lucy stared at the box, where her dagger and cordial rested on red velvet. She stretched her hands out and was about to pick them up, when she stopped mid-air and looked at Caspian. "May I?"

"Of course. They're yours, aren't day?" Lucy giggled and picked the things up, weighing them in her hands.

Caspian now picked up Peter's sword and made an effort to give it to me. I shook my head, even though I really wanted it. It wasn't mine and I couldn't have it when I knew Caspian had been wanting it during the time we'd visited Narnia the last time.

"No, you take it. That's what Peter would've wanted." I smiled, even though I hated myself for the words I was saying.

"Are you sure?" Caspian looked a bit hesitant, but I nodded quickly. Before I started regretting it all too much.

"So, how long is it since we left?" I decided to change the subject and gave Bridget a quick look, before I followed Caspian over to the big map that laid on the table.

"Exactly three years." Caspian started to explain what had happened during the years and pointed out all the things he'd done. I couldn't help but to be impressed. Not even Peter had succeeded in keeping Narnia out of wars and conflicts for three years.

"So, if there are no wars to fight, then why are we here?" I said this, just as the door opened and a man stepped inside, joining Bridget on the opposite side of the table.

"When my uncle was king, he sent away my fathers dearest friends." Caspian moved over to the wall, where a bunch of drawings was placed. "The Seven Lords Of Telmar. Lord Bern, Lord Octesian, Lord Restimar, Lord Rhoop, Lord Mavramorn, Lord Revilian and Lord Argoz." Caspian made a quick gesture towards the drawings. "I know they reached the Lone Islands, but after that no one's heard of them. I want to find them."

I nodded slowly, letting my gaze trail over the drawings and then over to Bridget. She met my gaze and smiled confidently. Again the butterflies appeared and I quickly turned my gaze away from her. I didn't want to be caught staring again.


	7. I don't know

**Hello guys! I'm back! :) I'm so, so, so sorry for the long wait, but I hope you haven't given up on me! I've had a lot to do in school and since I started a new school this term, I want to really concentrate on it. I've just three years left now before graduation and I really want to enjoy this time :)**

**Well, I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far and dream lightning, Allie Danger & xXxFantasyAmorexXx for reviewing on the last part.**

**So, don't forget to follow the Instagram account I've created for my stories. There I post photo edits belonging to them (Especially this one) and short sneak peaks on some parts :) So make sure to follow WithoutAnyWords if you want to get some "behind the scenes" of the story :)  
**

**And of course, don't forget to review as usual. Your reviews is what keeps me going! Without them I would've stopped long ago.  
**

**Now: Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Caspian's perspective_

Oh, this joyous world, I thought as I explained everything that had happened since Lucy and Edmund had left. I'd never thought my dear friends would return so soon.

Edmund seemed a bit tense though and Lucy continued giggling and asking about princesses and queens. That made me feel uncomfortable, though I guessed that was something all English born girls went through. Except Bridget, who hadn't acted at all like that during her time here. Or maybe a little, but not at all towards me.

"Sire, I'm sorry to interrupt you." Drinian had entered the room early into the conversation and I now realised I hadn't introduced him yet.

"There's no worries, my good man." I smiled and turned towards Lucy and Edmund. "This is our brilliant captain, Drinian. Drinian, this is King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant." Drinian bowed and smiled as well.

"I see." He ran a hand over his bald head. "The crew starts to wonder about them. May I bring them the news?"

"Of course." I nodded slowly, streaking the beard on my chin without really thinking about doing it.

"Good, sire." Drinian bowed again. "I also came to report that I'd calculated the time wrong. We will reach the Lone Islands tomorrow already."

I looked over at Bridget and watched as a big smile reached her lips. This was something she'd been waiting on. She'd been eager to see the islands ever since the journey was first spoken of.

"Oh, I can't wait." She laughed quietly and leaned against the wall behind her. "I'm sure it's wonderful islands. Will we get some time to look around?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hopefully. There haven't been any Narnian ambassadors at the Lone Islands in many years and they might not be too friendly towards us."

"Oh." She nodded slowly and met my gaze. "But I'm sure they will recognize you as their king right away."

"I hope so too." I nodded and then looked towards Drinian.

"I'm leaving now, sire." He bowed one last time and then left the room.

"All right, anything else we need to know about the journey?" Edmund suddenly seemed irritated and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He tried not to show it, but I could see the irritated look in his eyes as he focused them on the map.

"I don't think so. Bridget, do you think there's anything I've forgotten?" I met her gaze and watched her shake her head.

"Nope." She smiled and pushed herself away from the wall. "I think I'm going to check on Drinian. To see if he needs any help." She nodded towards us and then left the room, like some kind of fresh summer breeze.

"I think I'm going to check on Eustace." Lucy sighed and I saw that this was something she wasn't really thrilled about doing, but she did because she felt forced to. I felt sorry for her. Their cousin seemed horrible.

_Bridget's perspective_

The looks Edmund had given me in there, had made me feel uncomfortable. I knew it was wrong to think that way, since what had been between us before, but I couldn't really explain it. It was just something I felt.

"How are you feeling, Bri?" Kales smiled towards me, where he was sitting leaned against the dragon's tail, in the back of the ship.

"Just fine." I smiled and sat down on the deck before him. He looked down at me and tilted his head to the side.

"You seem to have something on your mind that are troubling you." He ran a hand through the brown hair and smiled once more.

"It's just that..." I sighed and leaned my chin into my palm. "I'm confused."

"Hm." He met my gaze with his blue eyes and stroke a hand over my hair. "I'm sure it will get solved."

"You can't be sure about anything, Kales. Not about confusion." I smiled and got up from the deck, stretching my hand out for him. "Come on, let's find Drinian. I'm tired of doing nothing."

"You're no normal princess, Bri." He laughed and gripped my hand. "Any other royal would refuse to work but you're doing it willingly." He shook his head. "You will drive all of us crazy."

I raised my eyebrows towards him and let my free hand rest on my sword.

"Shut up, Nightingale or you will be dead tomorrow." I glared at him and he laughed once more.

"As you wish, princess." He bent down and kissed my hand. "As you wish."

Drinian made us cook. Not that I minded that.

Back home in England I used to cook sometimes when mum didn't have the time and I used to enjoy the time I spent in the kitchen, making new dishes and trying to make everything perfect.

Though cooking a meal for a whole crew was a lot harder.

Hermes was supposed to instruct us, but soon gave up and made us cut up the vegetables. There was nothing else Kales could do without burning, smashing or dropping anything.

After thirty minutes in the kitchen, he'd already dropped a pot on my foot, smashed two plates and almost dropped a pot full with boiling water over poor Hermes.

"Now, sit here. Be careful with the knife." I smiled and placed Kales on a chair, putting a peeling knife into his hand and a sack of potatoes by his feet. "And have some speed."

I sat down next to him and started to cut the rest of the vegetables, while he peeled the potatoes.

"You like cooking, don't you?" Kales frowned, taking the business of peeling potatoes seriously, not wanting to mess up again.

"It works." I smiled and put a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "There's things that I like more than that, but it can be relaxing sometimes." I didn't mention the fact that cooking on a sailing ship was the worst thing I'd ever done, with Hermes standing so close by.

"Hm." He bit his lip and threw a potato into the bucket by his feet.

Someone clearing their throat close by, made me look up. First I thought it was Hermes, who was tired of us talking and not really working, but when I looked towards the door and met a pair of familiar, brown eyes, I realised who it was.

"Oh, hi Ed." I smiled and put the knife down.

"Hi." He smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

I looked up at Hermes, who nodded.

"Go, I will finish this. Thanks for you help, princess." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Come on, go."

I dried my hands of and then got up from the chair, following Edmund out into the corridor, through it, up the stairs and then into the meeting room.

It was now empty and I closed the door behind us. I guessed that the choice of room depended on the subject Edmund was going to take up. It was something he didn't want to let anyone else hear.

"So, what's on you mind?" I smiled and met his gaze. Somehow, a part of me dreaded for what he was going to say. I wasn't sure any more about what I really felt about him and if this was a proclamation about that he still loved me, then I wouldn't be able to answer the same.

"I just... I've missed you. A lot." He bit his lip and frowned. "This year has been hard without you. I haven't been sure about anything and I just... I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and met my gaze again.

"I understand, Ed." I felt relived about that he felt the same. Somehow. "I know what you mean. I'm not sure about anything either. Except that I'm glad that you and Lucy are back. I've missed the two of you." I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder, not really noticing the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"It's good to be back." He pressed his lips together and averted his eyes from my face, but in my happy state of mind, I didn't really notice it. I was too busy smiling towards someone who didn't smile back.


	8. Kiss me

**Hey guys! See, I managed to make a new part pretty quick, didn't I? :) I've been writing on it during most of the weekend, so I really hope that you will all like it! **

**I know there's a lot of you wanting me to bring Edmund and Bridget back together, but I'm not going to do that quite yet ;) I will keep them separated a bit longer.  
**

**Well, I don't think there's much more for me to say. I hope you will all like it and please review and tell me what to think! :) Thanks for reading 3  
**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early. The sun shone in through the curtains and made it hard to keep on sleeping after that it had awoken you once.

Quietly, I got out of bed and did my best not to make any noise. Lucy was still sleeping, cuddled up under her blankets. I didn't really want to wake her, since I hadn't got a clue about if she was grumpy in the morning or not.

I quickly dressed myself in the nearest clothes I found, which was a dark blue shirt, beige pants and one of those vests, today a black one. I only had two of them, but I liked to variate them, even though I knew that no one really cared about the way I looked on board the ship. It was pretty much only me.

I gripped my sword and shoes in my hands and then left the room to explore the morning. Or at least as much as you could on board a ship.

The deck was pretty much empty when I entered it. I quickly got my shoes on and then putting the sword in its rightful place, before moving up to the giant dragon head.

I loved to lean against it and look down at the blue water that surrounded the ship. It was peaceful and relaxing and gave me a chance to think and clear my thoughts.

I really needed that right now.

After talking to Edmund last night, something had changed. He'd felt cold, distant, like I'd done something wrong. And I hadn't got a clue about what I'd done.

The sun slowly rising from the sea, coloured the waves orange and made it look like The Dawn Treader was sailing in a sea of orange juice. The thought made me smile and I let my eyes follow the movements of the waves.

"Isn't it just ghastly up here? Everything is just so dirty. And those filthy animals. I'm feeling sick just thinking about them." The sound of a high-hat voice, made me turn around.

"Excuse me?" I looked at the Pevensie's cousin, Eustace and frowned.

"I said, isn't this ship just horrible?" He came to stand next to me and smiled like we had some kind of secret.

"I'm the wrong person to ask", I said and glared at him.

"Oh, right, you're one of them." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I thought you were a bit more civilised, since you're British as well, but maybe I was wrong."

Before he could react, I'd drawn my sword and pressed it against his throat, at the same time as I bent his arm behind his back.

"Take that back right now, Scrubb." I knew I didn't really know him and this could give him an even more incorrect picture of the Narnians, but he got on my nerves just by looking at me. "Take it back."

Eustace tried to fight my grip, but with the sword pressed against his neck, he had a pretty hard time.

"Get mee log." His choked words was hard to hear, but I still understood what they meant and that I was probably on my way choking him.

"For this time." I released my grip on his arm and then put my sword back into the scabbard. "Never repeat it, all right?" I glared at him once more and watched as he rubbed his throat and muttered something, before quickly walking away. He was probably scared that I was going to attack him again.

_Edmund's perspective_

Could I tell her that she'd hurt me? Could I do that and make her feel sad too?

Those were the first thoughts that hit my head when I woke up that morning. I lay there for a few minutes, just to wake up a bit more and then I got up and got dressed.

Caspian wasn't there and I figured he was already up.

After running a hand through my hair, I left the room and got up on deck. It was pretty much empty and only the two guards that took care of keeping the course was there. And her, of course.

Standing in the front, next to the giant dragon head, with the long hair in a pony tail hanging over her shoulder and a serious look at her face. Her gaze was fixed at the horizon and not until I stood next to her, she noticed me.

"Oh, hello." She gave me a small smile, before averting her eyes and looking down at the sea.

"Hi." I leaned against the gunwale next to her and bit my lip. What could I say, without spilling out all of my feelings? What did I know about her nowadays? Was she and that other boy, Kales, a couple? It seemed like it. They were together so much, it would just be plain stupid thinking anything else.

"Did you sleep well?" She turned her head to look at me and I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, very well, thank you." I tried to smile and met her gaze. "Caspian lend me his bed, though I will be moving down to the rest of the crew tonight. It feels so wrong taking his cabin away from him."

"Oh." She nodded slowly. "I'm thinking about doing the same. Lucy can have mine. She's more of a royal than me, so it would just be fair."

"Don't say that, Bri." Without really thinking, I'd gripped her hand and hugged it tightly. "You're just as much of a royal as Lu. Don't ever think anything else." I met her gaze and she stared back at me, a bit surprised by my sudden temper.

"Hm." She cleared her throat and smiled softly. "If you say so, my king."

I smiled back and looked out over the sea.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" I decided it was best to change the subject.

"Yes, it is. I use to come out here and look at the sun rising and setting. The sea looks like the golden glow in Aslan's fur." She smiled and I couldn't do anything else than to look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Or orange juice, it depends on how you see it." She laughed and hugged my hand tightly, like she was afraid of letting go.

"Orange juice? Wow Bri, now you really ruined the mode." I laughed too and bent my head down, so that my face was just a few inches away from hers. "Though I doesn't really care." I winked and she laughed once more.

"You're the same, I see." She let go of my hand and rested hers on the hilt of her sword. "Though I wish you hadn't brought your cousin."

"I wish the same, Bridget. I really do." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "He's the most annoying creature alive."

"You don't say?" She winked and then laughed quietly. "I had to threat him with my sword earlier to get him to shut up."

"Really?" I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "I would've really liked to see that."

"I can illustrate it on you if you like." She drew her sword and took a few steps back, so that she could point it towards my chest.

"Oh no you don't." I smiled and moved away, cursing myself for not bringing a sword along. I had borrowed one from the armoury, though left it in the cabin when leaving it.

"How are you going to stop me, Pevensie?" She tilted her head to the side and met my gaze.

"Oh, I know a few tricks." I stretched my hand out and quickly gripped the hilt of her sword, quickly pulling it out if her hand and then directing the tip of it towards it. "Like this." I smiled mischievously and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ed." She smiled and stretched her hand out, waiting for me to give her the sword back, something I didn't do. "Come on, give me the sword." She took a step closer and I held the sword further away from her.

"Na, don't think so. You will have to do something for me then." I smiled and she sighed.

"What could that be then?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrows.

I took a step closer and held the sword behind my back, leaning down so that my lips were close to hers.

"Kiss me", I whispered, still smiling and my eyes locked on hers.

Not until she took a step back and bent her head down, with that serious expression on her face, I realised I'd done something wrong.

"Edmund, I'm sorry", she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I like you, I really do and I wish everything could be like before, but it can't. Both of us has changed and I'm just confused about whether I still like you the same way or not." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, before looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be", I mumbled and smiled softly, even though I just wanted to shake her and scream at her to stop being so changed and just bloody love me. "I should apologize too. I should know that everything's not the same." I gave her the sword back and bit my lip, not really knowing what to do, until she suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship in any way", she mumbled into my ear and I wrapped my arms around her, taking a deep breath of her scent.

"I promise, it wont." That I lied when saying this, wasn't worth mentioning.

_Bridget's perspective_

When the first of the Lone Islands was seen by the horizon, we all sat down to have breakfast.

Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and I choose to sit on deck, looking out over the sea and watch the green islands grow closer. The mood between Edmund and I was low and I kept myself from talking to him that much. What he'd done earlier, had made me both confused and sad, knowing that I couldn't really answer his feelings. Not right now at least.

So I kept to Lucy, making her keep me up to date about everything that had happened in England since I left.

"So my mother and Elizabeth are with Susan, Peter and your parents in America?" Lucy had mentioned this yesterday, but I hadn't really had the time to ask her about it then.

"Yes, that's the deal." She smiled and took a sip out of her glass. "Susan wrote to Elizabeth when we got home and they started to talk more and when father got the opportunity to go, he invited you mother and Elizabeth."

"I'm glad they got something to do." I smiled, trying to imagine my mother and sister, walking through the streets of New York or just taking it easy somewhere in the giant country. I didn't succeed that well. I'd never been to America, so I hadn't got a clue about what it looked like for real.

"According to Susan and my mother, they are enjoying it a lot. I wish I'd brought the last letter with me." Lucy sighed and smiled towards me.

"You couldn't decide over when you would get brought here." I laughed quietly, avoiding Edmund's gaze when he gave me a quick glance.

"You're right." Lucy stroke a few strands of her hair out of her face and then rose from the table. "Aren't we close now?" She pointed towards the islands and I could see that she was right. This was probably the best place for the ship to cast anchor and send a smaller boat in.

"Drinian, cast anchor", Caspian called out and the captain nodded, letting the order pass to the right men.

In the meantime, Edmund had grabbed a telescope and was now looking towards the main city.

"There aren't one Narnian flag at sight. Weird." He passed the telescope over to Caspian, to let him have a look.

"You're right, my friend." Caspian put the telescope down and frowned. "We better be armed."

"Who are we brining?" I met Caspian's gaze and he smiled.

"You, of course, and me, Lucy and Edmund and their cousin." Edmund groaned when hearing this, though he didn't object.

"Okay." I nodded towards Lucy. "Come on, let's get ready."

We quickly got down to my cabin and made ourselves ready for getting of the ship. For me, that would be the first time in a week and I was looking forward to it, even though I loved being on the sea. It would be nice to feel real land under my feet again.

"What do you think we will find there?" Lucy looked at me a bit worried, while she put a long dagger at its place in her belt.

"Probably nothing." I smiled, trying to calm myself just as much as her. "I'm sure they've just forgotten who's their king." I tried to sound confident, though I wasn't. At all.

Edmund and Caspian was already ready when we got back. Eustace was standing next to them, looking really grumpy, though when we arrived, he said:

"I do hope they have the British Consul there." And tried to smile slightly.

Also Kales was ready for take off and I guessed also he was going to come with us, something that made me relieved. He was a good fighter and if there was going to be a fight, he was definitely going to be needed. By the look of it, the city was big and there could be many dangers lurking around.

"Come on, get on then." Caspian waved towards us, letting us climb down a rocking ladder to the three waiting boats.

Edmund, Eustace and Kales took the first, Lucy and I the second and Caspian the third, joined by Drinian.

The crew members rowing the boats, let them slowly start moving towards the city. Already before we were that close, we could sense the danger. It was unnaturally quiet.

Not a sound was heard as the boats was getting closer and closer. I could see that it wasn't only I that felt nervous by this.

Caspian was clutching his crossbow tightly, while Edmund continually ran his hand through his hair and Lucy spinning a strand of her hair around her finger. Something told me that this was about more than that they'd forgotten who was their king.

When we got of the boats, Caspian turned to Drinian and patted his shoulder.

"Go back to the ship. If we're not back by morning, send a search party." Drinian nodded with a serious expression on his face.

"Just send a signal if you want us to pick you up." Caspian nodded and then lead the way into the city.

We moved up the streets, staying quiet not to disturb anyone. Everyone, except Eustace, had their weapons at ready and looked out for every trace of human activity. All we heard was the church bells ringing out once and the sound of crying from a house that we passed. Nothing else.

We didn't stop until we reached the main square, that was right outside a giant cathedral, probably the one that the church bells belonged to. The doors were barred from the outside, but Edmund, Kales and Caspian quickly got them open.

"Uh, Eustace, come here and you will get to guard... something." Edmund looked at his cousin, that had taken a stroll around the square and that now came running quickly towards us, with a terrified look at his face.

"Yes, very... logical, cousin." Eustace gripped the long dagger that Caspian gave him and then stood looking widely around him, while the others moved inside.

"I will stay here", I called out. "To help Eustace." Caspian nodded.

"Do so."

Then they were gone and silence fell.

I could here their faint voices inside, talking about something that I didn't catch, while Eustace and I was standing in front of the great doors, staring tiredly at each other, weapons in hand.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you this morning", I said, trying out a smile.

"Uh, yeah, that. That was pretty rude." Eustace raised his chin, looking at me with a smirk on his lips. "But I'm glad that you apologize for it."

I just glared at him and opened my mouth to answer, when something hard hit me in the back of my head and I fell forward.

The last thing I heard before blacking out, was a girl's high pitched scream.


	9. Salvation and a grumpy king

**Hi guys! How are you doing? :) Fine, I hope. Here's a new part for you all.**

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last part. I'm so, so, so grateful for every nice word, every follow or favourite, every single one of you who takes a little of your time to read my story. Thank you! I can not express everything I want with just these words. I just want to give you all a big, warm hug :)  
**

**Well, I don't think there's much else to say about this part, except that I hope you enjoy it and doesn't forget to check out my Instagram account for my fanfics. It's WithoutAnyWords :) Now, please enjoy and leave a review if you got the time.  
**

* * *

Waking up after getting hit in the head, was the worst thing ever.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I felt the pain permeating through my head and a stone that chilled me into the bone.

I didn't know for how long I'd been out, but I guessed it was a few hours at least. Not good.

The hardness of the ground had made my body stiff and sitting up was harder than I thought could be possible. It took minutes, before I even realised that I was in some kind of cell and that two other figures was laying on the floor near my feet.

"Ed, Caspian?" I poked at them with my feet, trying to wake them.

"Hm? What?" Caspian sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Oh. You're awake." He sounded a bit cranky and I frowned.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you don't remember? You were supposed to keep guard with Eustace and you blacked out. Now we're trapped in here, because of you." He glared at me and I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"How the heck can it be my fault that someone hit me in the head, huh?"

"You were supposed to be on guard, Bridget. Then you're supposed to keep watch on your surroundings."

His words made me feel hurt and I rose from the floor, slowly rubbing the back of my head with my hand. It immediately got covered with a thin layer of blood. Oh, great, I was bleeding too. Just an ordinary day in a cold little cell, huh?

"I'm sorry then. I made a mistake. I wont do it again." I didn't look at Caspian, instead I looked around the cell. The only light came from a small window high up on the wall and the faint torch light from the other side of the door. There was no way out.

"Hmpf." Caspian slowly waked Edmund, who didn't say anything to me, and the two of them then sat there, talking quietly. They clearly didn't want me to hear, something that made me feel left out. Eustace had distracted me for just a few seconds, I'd lost my focus and suddenly I was enemy number one.

I sighed and looked around the room once more. I just wanted to get out of there and back to the ship, where I could get away from the two of them. Ed because of what he had tried to force me into earlier that morning, Caspian cause he behaved like a three-year-old that had gotten his favourite bucket stolen at the playground.

"Have you got any idea of where the others are?" When I finally got tired of the two of them ignoring me, and the question was about to make my head explode, I talked.

"Out there somewhere. Take a look through the window." Caspian waved his hand tiredly and exchanged a quick gaze with Edmund, who met my gaze, before bending his head down.

"Wow, sorry grumpy", I mumbled and rose from the ground and then carefully climbed up at a small stone that stuck out from the wall to be able to look out.

Bellow, the cathedral was visible together with the big square. When I looked over it carefully, I could see a group of people sitting chained along one of the walls. Eustace, Lucy and Kales was visible and looked like they were in a good condition, even though they wasn't free.

Heavily armed guards was placed all around the square and at the surrounding houses. By the small crowd that was gathering at the square and the small stage that was set up, I understood that something was about to happen. Something that wasn't good. At all.

After about an hour, footsteps was heard outside the cell and someone soon put a key in the lock.

I, who had been sitting bellow the window, listening to what happened outside, looked up and exchanged a quick, worried glance with Edmund. Caspian still didn't want to look at me, or speak for that matter, and was sitting with his back turned towards me.

The door opened quickly and two armed men stepped in.

"You there, get up." One of them pointed at me and frowned. His companion held a pair of handcuffs in his hands I knew I wouldn't return. Not to this place.

I slowly rose from the ground and walked on shaking legs towards them. The man with the handcuffs quickly locked them around my wrists and then grabbed me hard.

"Where are you taking her?" Edmund suddenly rose and spoke up.

"Oh, don't you worry little king." The other man smiled. "She is going to be a good sacrifice to the Mist."

Edmund frowned and took a step forward, meeting my gaze. I bit my lip, shaking my head slightly. If he was going to stop them from taking me away, they were probably going to hurt him, something that I didn't want to happen. I didn't know what this mist was, but they spoke of it as something bad. Something that terrified them, but that they knew how to control, at least a little.

"Take me instead then. She's hurt, can't you see that?" Edmund took another step forward, stretching his back. The guard laughed and pushed him in the chest.

"If you doesn't sit down and keep your mouth shut, your little girlfriend will suffer. Get it?" As he said so, the guard holding me lifted a small dagger and pressed it against my throat.

"Ed, knock it of. Listen to them." I tried to keep my voice calm, even though I was totally panicking on the inside. If they hurt Edmund, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, since it would all be my fault.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak, but the guard drew his sword and directed it towards his chest.

"Listen to your girlfriend, _Ed._" He spoke his nickname with such contempt, you could almost see the letters form in the air.

Edmund sighed and met my gaze, as the dagger was taken away from my throat and I was forced out of the room. I didn't know what was awaiting me, but now I knew that they wouldn't hurt Ed. Not now at least.

The guards transported me through a long, dark corridor and up a flight of stairs, before I found myself out on the square. The sunshine made my eyes hurt and I had to blink a huge amount of time before I could even see straight, something that apparently made the guards annoyed.

"Get a move on." The one holding me, gave me a hard push in the back and moved me across the square. A group of guards and people in handcuffs, was standing tightly together at the beginning of a street. The same street we had arrived at earlier, to be precise.

"Come on, we have to get them down to the boats." A guard that seemed to be the leader waved at us and frowned. "Are this one really going to be on the boat? Isn't that one of the ones from the dungeons?"

"Yes, sir." One of my guards bowed. "Though she's hurt and wont be a good worker."

"You bloody idiot", the leader shouted and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Injuries heal. She will be just as good as the rest of that royal scum. Chain her to the others." He pointed towards the group of people sitting along the wall opposite us. This made me happy, since I apparently wasn't going to get killed or anything.

"But..." The guard on my right side frowned.

"No buts. Not get a move on, you lazy bastard. And get her head cleaned of.. We doesn't want the customers to the frightened by all the blood." The leader crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched as the guards once more crossed the square with me between them.

The guards held a low, mumbling conversation about their leader and some things they said made me quite amused. The leader was clearly not someone they liked.

The fact that the one that had gotten "lazy bastard", called the leader for a "stupid, fat donkey of a man", almost made me crack up and laugh, but I kept quiet and bit my lip to keep a smile away.

The guards chained me next to Eustace, before ordering another guard to get some water to clean me of. After that, they left and joined the group that disappeared down the street. Something told me I was lucky, but they were not. Who knew what this mist was? I was lucky getting away, but I felt bad for the people that not had had the same luck as me.

Sitting there, while a guard poured cold water over my head, which wasn't that nice either, I sent a silent prayer to Aslan, asking him to help the people. Their tormented screams dying away would not leave me in peace before I knew that they were safe once more.

Not until the guard had left with his bucket, I dared to turn towards Kales, Lucy and Eustace. Lucy gave me a sad smile and I smiled back.

"Have you seen Ed and Caspian?", she whispered and frowned slightly. I nodded.

"I was in the dungeons with them, before they got some miscommunication or something and placed me here." I did my best to get my soaking wet hair out of my face, but the handcuffs made it hard.

"Are they all right?" I nodded once more as an answer.

"Very all right indeed", I mumbled and bit my lip. "Though Caspian was a bit mad with me for letting us get caught."

"Are you serious?" Kales butted in and we hushed him, as one of the guards gave us a suspicious look. "It wasn't your fault at all, princess."

"He seems to think that." I gave Eustace a quick look and I could see a vague glimpse of guilt in his face, before he frowned and looked like his old self.

"I think he will come around soon, or I will pound some sense into him with the nearest heavy object." Lucy winked and I smiled. She was always the one to raise my spirits when they were way low.

"I will help you", I whispered and then straightened my back, as a new group of people entered the square. Though this time they looked a bit more rich and wealthy and a few gave us interested looks, like people looking at the animals in an auction.

It was not until then, that I realised that this was way too true. They were the ones that were there to bid for an animal. And we were the animals.

It didn't take long until we was unchained from each other and gathered in a long line bellow the stage I've earlier seen from the window in the cell. The buyers stood bellow it, pointing at us and commenting everything they saw. I knew that Kales got a few liking looks, because of his muscular shape, and this scared me. I hoped that something would happen before we all got sold and shipped away.

"And here's our first one", a man called out and made a gesture towards the man that was forced on stage. "A muscular man. Easy on the eye too. Will make a good worker, I can assure you. Let us start a ten guineas."

The bidding started fast. Everyone seemed pumped at getting the best of all the slaves and the prices rushed away.

It did not take long before Kales, Lucy and I was all sold. Lucy and I to the same one, Kales to a long, thin man in a ridiculous beard.

Though we got to stay together as long as the auction was still in progress. All payment was apparently cared for later on.

There was a good flow with all the slaves and not until Eustace entered the stage, there was a slight hold- up.

"Naa, I don't want him", a man in the front said loudly.

"Come on ladies and gentlemen. He doesn't look like much, but he can work for his share of the food. We can start low." The man selling started to get desperate.

"He smells like a pig", another man said and people chuckled.

"I do not!", Eustace said and frowned. "I actually got a price for best hygiene in school." There was more chuckling.

"Okay, okay, you will get him for free." The man frowned. "Come on, take him, kind sirs."

"I can take him", a familiar voice called out. "I can take them all of your hands."

And then, suddenly, all Narnians was there. Drinian and a group of other crew members threw their cloaks of and showed their faces. I smiled. Salvation had arrived.


	10. Seasickness and a diary

**Hi guys! This is the tenth part of What The Dawn Is Bringing! Party! Haha, sorry, I'm just so tired right now. School is killing me :/ Though next Friday it's finally time for Christmas break, thank Aslan. **

**Well, I doesn't have that much to say about this part. There aren't that much things happening, so yeah... Btw, thank you all who reviewed on the last part! I get so happy every time I see there's a new one :)  
**

**Now, before I let you read on, I need your help. Sometimes I just get stuck in the story and can't continue writing, and that's one of the reasons to why the parts sometimes take so long time. So, if you have any ideas, leave them in an idea or send a PM. I will take all ideas into thought and try and use as many as possible :) So please take a little more of your time and help me. Thank you!  
**

**Now: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It didn't take long until the slave traders was defeated and all of us were free and without chains. Caspian and Edmund had somehow gotten out of the dungeon and was in company of an old man who looked like he had slept in a stable for fourteen years.

He presented himself as Lord Bern with a deep bow and I immediately understood he was one of the Seven Lords Of Narnia. This made a spark get lit throughout the whole group. There was still hope.

Lord Bern invited us to his house for a late lunch, telling the story of how he and his six friends had landed at Doorn and he had chosen to stay there, due to his wife. The others had continued further and he hadn't heard of them ever since.

I found the story sad, even though I knew Lord Bern had found the love of his life here and somewhere to set down. But the fact that he didn't know anything about his friends and if they even survived out to the outer islands, was hard on him, I could see that.

I mostly kept quiet, ate my food and listened to the others conversation. Due to the blow to the head, I had a throbbing headache and I guessed I had a small concussion. Just my luck.

After not that long, we decided to leave. Drinian and the rest of the crew had been helping to restore the order in the town and they seemed all to be both tired and hungry.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I smiled towards Bern and his wife, who both smiled back.

"It was just nice having you." The wife, who never had told us her name, bowed her head down. "I due hope your head gets better soon." She smiled softly.

"Thank you." I nodded towards them, before quickly catching up with Lucy and Reepicheep, whom both was travelling in the back of the group.

As we moved through the streets, people cheered happily and waved at us. I understood that the slave traders had been a big problem for some time and that the terror was finally over. Or so I hoped at least.

Back on the ship, both Lucy and I decided to sleep for a short while. Both of us was dead tired after the uncomfortable night and after the amazing meal, both of us felt really sleepy.

Edmund had gotten some sword from Lord Bern, that was covered by rust and other unpleasant things and Kales soon joined him to take a look at it. Lucy and I only rolled our eyes and explained it as a typical boy thing, something that Reepicheep spoke against.

"May I say that swords are very interesting things. Everything you can do. It's marvellous and..." Here we broke him off and went down to my cabin.

We changed into nightgowns and got into the bed we shared. I knew we had to make other arrangements soon. The bed was made for only one person and we wouldn't make the journey sleeping this way.

After a quick goodnight and after checking the fireplace, to see that the fire was burning nicely, we fell asleep. And that was when the first nightmares hit me. The first of many...

_I was standing on a beach. It wasn't one of those beautiful fairytale beaches, no. This one was covered in sharp stones and pebbles. The sky was dark and it looked like it would start raining at any second. _

_Even though I couldn't feel it, I knew the wind would have swept me of my feet if this had been for real. _

_A sudden movement in the corner of my eye, made me turn my head. A giant, golden lion was walking towards me. I knew who he was. Every Narnian knew that. Though something wasn't as it should with him. His head was hanging low and the fur wasn't as shiny as it usually was. It was like the weather had made it lose it's glow. _

_I was just about to speak up, to ask Aslan what this dream was all about, when the scene changed. The rocks grew higher, Aslan disappeared and snow started to fall from the dark clouds. In seconds the sea had frozen to thick ice and snow started to cover everything. _

_A feeling of fright started to cover me and I shivered. I knew it was just a dream, though yet I felt scared. _

"_Oh, dear princess. Your help is much appreciated." I turned around towards the cold voice and swallowed, as a tall woman, dressed in white and icy blue, leaned over me. I knew that to her, this wasn't that much of a dream. _

"_W-who are you?" I stared at her and she chuckled. _

"_I am the rightful Queen of Narnia. I am the queen Jadis." It took a few minutes before I realised that I knew who she was. The woman that the Pevensies had defeated during their first visit. _

"_You're the White Witch." I narrowed my eyes and she chuckled once more, before taking a deep sigh._

"_I wish everyone would just stop calling me that."_

"_Well, it suits you fine, after what you did."_

"_Listen to me, you little nosy princess." Jadis took a step closer and I could actually now feel the coldness that surrounded her like a big, fluffy coat. "You are going to help me regain my rightful place as queen, or your friends will join them all." She swept her arm out and pointed to the stones around us. First now, I saw that they were marked with names and dates. It was tombstones. The tombstones of my friends and family, my ancestors and their families. _

"_I will never help you." I glared at her and she chuckled. _

"_I know you will. After weeks on the sea, you will."_

_And with that, the dream dissolved into nothingness. _

When I woke up, it was still in the middle of the night. I was covered in sweat and I quickly got out of bed to keep myself from waking Lucy, who was sleeping deeply.

I grabbed my dressing-gown and put my feet into my shoes, before quietly leaving the cabin. I wanted to get some fresh air to clean my head.

The deck was pretty much empty, except for those keeping watch. They didn't pay me any attention, which I was thankful for, and I just moved up to the dragon head and leaned against it.

"Couldn't sleep either, your majesty?" Reepicheep bowed deeply and I smiled towards him.

"Oh, hello Reep. No, nightmares." I sighed and watched as he held himself firm by the help of one of the horns on the dragon.

"Nightmares is terrible, yes, but it's sometimes a good thing. You will see." He twisted his whiskers and started humming on a soft melody.

_Where sky and water meet_

_Where the waves grow ever sweet_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep_

_To find all you seek_

_There is the utter east_

"What is that, Reep?" I looked up at him and he met my gaze with his small, dark eyes.

"That is a song that I got sung to me as a small mouse. I do not know what it is all about, but I believe it has got something to do with this journey. I believe it will help me find Aslan's country." The mentioning of Aslan's name, sent a shiver down my spine and I clutched the gunwale hard, to keep myself from falling down on my knees. Something told me that Aslan knew about my dream and that he wasn't pleased with it. I couldn't do a thing about it, but yet he disliked me for dreaming it.

I closed my eyes and felt the breeze sweeping over my face. It was cool and soft and I felt how I finally started to relax and the feeling of tiredness came creeping. I needed to get back to bed before I fell asleep on the spot.

"I think I'm going to bed again, Reep." I smiled and yawned.

"I will accompany you down. I think sleeping would be good for me too." He leaped onto my shoulder and stood there with one of his paws resting on my head. It was calming and made me feel safe. Reepicheep was someone that I wouldn't bare to lose when the day of our parting was going to come. I didn't know exactly when, but I figured it was pretty soon.

"Goodnight, Reep." The mouse leaped off my shoulder and bowed when he had steadied himself after landing on the ground.

"Goodnight your majesty." With that, he turned and moved down the stairs to where he was sleeping. I looked after him for a few minutes, before getting back into my cabin and into bed. I fell asleep before I could even say "Tree spirit."

_One week later, during the storm, Eustace's diary_

_Day 12_

_Everything has just been so horrible the last couple of days. This huge storm surprised us and everything has just rocked from side to side. Good thing I haven't been seasick though, like that weird girl Edmund fancies. She is British too, though she does not act like one. She is strange and I believe Edmund starts to realise that too. _

_She has just been down in her cabin blaming her lack of energy on seasickness. I know that is not true. Something else is up, even though no one else realises that. _

_So, while she has been taking it calm, doing nothing, the rest of us have been trying to keep the ship together. It is a hard work to do and no one cared about that I was about to fall and drown a bunch of time. They just laughed when I tried to point things out. _

_Edmund and Lucy has turned even more annoying, if that is even possible, and lets Caspian, whom calls himself king, give me all the dirty work. _

_The only one that is the slightest bit nice, is that boy, Kales. He seems to understand what I feel about all this and he is just as annoyed by the small amount of food that we get. He says that Caspian is starting to turn into a bad king, only caring about himself and his title. I agree to that, even though I does not know him yet. _

_Well, I need to finish writing. They are calling for me to help them. I do not know with what, but I figure I will get pretty wet. I will write some more later._

_Bridget's perspective_

I'd never been seasick before, but suddenly, as soon as the storm hit us, I was hit by it. I didn't know if it was because of my nightmares, where the White Witch was threatening me more and more for every night, or just me reacting to the storm itself. Anyhow, I was stuck in bed.

Caspian and Edmund had moved down to the other men and given Lucy their cabin. I had protested at first, but after a while, I realised Lucy probably wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as me that much longer. I wasn't that good company to anyone.

The same night as the storm finally started to grow weaker, I was seated in bed with a book and the fire lit. I figured everyone had gone to bed, to rest after the long days of work and I was therefore surprised when the door suddenly opened.

"I figured you wasn't asleep." Edmund closed the door softly behind him and smiled towards me. "You've slept a lot the last couple of days, right?" He sat down next to me and met my gaze. His hair was wet, which told me he had just gotten inside and just had changed his clothes and eaten.

"Yeah." I bit my lip. "Are you tired?" He nodded and yawned.

"It has been hard work, but now it's hopefully over." He leaned himself against the wall and sighed deeply. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, which I'm thankful for." I frowned. I knew I could have taken some of Lucy's potion to get better fast, but I figured that we were going to need it better later. Though now I started to wonder if everyone thought I was just lazy for not taking it. I could have worked just as much as everyone else. "Do you find me selfish for not taking some of Lucy's potion?" I met Edmund's gaze. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, of course not. You thought about others when saving it. That's not selfish." He let his hand touch my cheek and I shivered.

"Ed, you're freezing." I gripped his hands, without really thinking, and hugged them tightly, trying to warm them.

"It's okay." He smiled once more and hugged my hands back. "Bri, I was wondering." He frowned, not continuing.

"Wondering what?"

"No, it was nothing." He bent his head down and avoided my gaze.

"I don't believe you." I let go of his hands and put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "But I think I know what you wanted to say." I met his gaze and smiled.

"Really?" He smiled back and I knew I was actually right.

"Really." With that, I leaned forward and touched his lips with my own.


	11. The return of the orange and Brimund

**__Hi guys! Happy New Years! How are you all doing? Fine, I do hope :)**  
**First, I want to apologize that this part is so delayed. It was really supposed to be up last Sunday, but I wasn't feeling too well and got struck by writer's block, so I didn't finish it until now. So I guess it's a really late Christmas gift and a New Years Eve bonus. Or something :)**  
**Well, this is one of those boring, short chapters again. I'm sorry for that. But in the next part, there will be some more happening, as they arrive by Dragon- and Goldwater Island. I know I haven't used the movie lines that much, but that was cause I couldn't find any script for the movie anywhere, so that's the reason to that. Instead I'm trying to keep most of the events from the movie, so I hope you're not too disappointed. **

**Well, anyway, I'm currently working on two new fanfics. One that's called Hook's Revenge and that's inspired by the 2011 mini-series/movie Neverland and the second that's (currently) called Do You Remember? and that's a Downton Abbey fanfic. Will try and get them up before I return back to school next week!**  
**I've also made a change on my profile here. Now, if you check it, there will be a "feed", where I update about how the new parts are coming up. So then you can check there, if you think I'm slow with updating :)**

**Okay, time to stop talking gibberish, sorry. Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last part and I hope you will all keep that up! If you have anything in the story that you want to see less/more of, or if there's anything else you want to comment on, then the review box is always open, same with my PM box. So don't be shy! :)**

**Now: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Edmund's perspective_

The sound of footsteps, shouting and slamming doors made me wake slowly the next morning. At first, I could not understand where I was, but as soon as I felt the head resting on my shoulder, I knew the place.

"Hey, Bridget, time to wake up. Something's up." I pushed her gently and her eyes flew open.

"Morning." She smiled and swept a few strands of her hair out of her face. She frowned when she heard the sounds above. "Yeah, you're probably right. Something's up." She met my gaze and smiled once more.

"But we doesn't have to find that out, don't we?" I kissed her softly and she chuckled.

"You sound like one of those lame actors in a romantic film." She quickly got out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, if that would be the case, then I wouldn't let go of you." I smiled and stretched myself out, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Bridget? Come on, wake up. Edmund's gone!" I recognised Caspian's voice and frowned, before moving over to the door and opening it up.

"I'm not gone." I smiled and stepped aside to let him in.

"Um, ah, okay." Caspian bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. It was not until then I realised that the scene might look a bit... not suitable.

"And before you say anything, we haven't done anything... inappropriate." I exchanged a quick glance with Bridget before continuing. "I just wanted to say goodnight and happened to fall asleep in here. I didn't mean to." I bit my lip, as I realised how stupid it all sounded. Of course Caspian wouldn't think that Bridget and I would... No, that was a thought that would never slip into his head. Or would it?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, before I looked at Caspian once more.

"All right." Caspian sighed, before glaring at Bridget. Their brawl was not yet all cleared away and I thought Caspian was just being stubborn about it. Bridget could not be blamed for the incident on the Lone Islands. That was just ridiculous and I had told him that a huge amount of times.

"I will go and get dressed." I nodded towards the two of them, before I left the cabin and went down to the lower decks. I figured that Caspian had things to do and that Bridget wanted to get dressed too. So I left them in peace to handle my own business. As I usually did.

After getting dressed, I got up to the top deck, where the crew was working with repairing the ship once more. The storm had been harsh on it and it needed to get a proper repair before we could go back to the search for the lords.

As I walked the deck, inspecting the things that had gotten ruined by the storm, thoughts of home returned. The war was something I had been interested by during the years that had passed and the fact that I hadn't been able to participate, still made me mad. That Lucy had ruined my chance of getting into the army and show of my greatness to everyone, was unforgivable. I needed a name of my own, a greatness of my own. I had been standing under Caspian and Peter all this time and I was just so tired of it. I wanted to be the one in charge for once.

I sat down next to Reepicheep and my sister, that was both busy with their conversation, and I gripped the sword Caspian had given me. It had been taking up a huge amount of time, cleaning it, but I figured it would be worth it. The parts that was yet visible, looked magnificent. Even more magnificent then the sword my brother had gotten from Father Christmas. This looked stronger, better, more dangerous. And I loved it. I believed that this was the weapon that might lead me to my greatness.

_Eustace's diary/Eustace's perspective_

_Day 13_

_Why must everything be so horrible around here? I barely get any sleep and this morning they forced me to get up even earlier, for Caspian thought Edmund was gone. I just told him that it was ridiculous. Where could he go, really? This was a ship and besides, the guards would probably see him if he fell over board. But, of course, no one listens to me. I am not the king, that is what they say. I believe that is just lame. So you need to have authority around here to even get to speak your mind? Jesus._

_Oh well, otherwise, Edmund has only been polishing his stupid sword, Lucy has been speaking to the stupid rat and Bridget has been "trying" to get back on her feet after her "sickness." I don't believe her at all. She is just trying to keep herself from working, that is all. That lazy girl. _

_Well, I think I need to get going. I am so thirsty and hungry, so I will try to go and get something to eat or drink. The rationing is just stupid. Why should we not get enough to eat? Those of us who work, at least?_

* * *

I closed my small journal and the rose from the hard deck. My stomach grumbled by the lack of food and I frowned. I did need to find something. Something they would not notice if I took.

I looked around me quickly, before I sneaked down the stairs to the food supply. If I got noticed, then my superb plan would get ruined and I would never be able to use it again. Then they would all be more on their guard.

I looked around the small room and lifted a few lids and sacks, to see what was underneath. Everything was going smoothly and I'd gotten myself a fresh-looking orange, when a voice was heard above me.

"You know, theft is often punished with death." I recognised the voice and looked around me quickly. I'd put the orange inside my shirt to keep it unseen. "Up here." The voice made me look up and find the mouse, Reepicheep, standing on his hind legs, glaring at me.

"It's not you business", I said and took a step forward, in a try to get out of there, but Reepicheep jumped down from his high position and drew his little sword, directing it towards me.

"Give back the orange and I will let you go smoothly." The tip of the sword touched the round place somewhere at the end of my stomach, that showed him where the orange really was, and I felt my patience sink.

"Just let me go", I growled and gripped his tail to throw him out of the way. What happened next, was something I didn't really expect.

"Unhand the tail. Aslan the Great gave me this tail and no one, repeat, no one, touches the tail. Period, exclamation mark!" The mouse glared daggers at me and I quickly let go of his tail, taking a step back to show that I gave up. But it was already too late. "Get a sword. Now." The mouse gripped a sword, or was it just a big knife, I wasn't really sure, with his tail and threw it into my hands. "Come on then, work your feet. We need to make a warrior out of you." The mouse quickly cut the orange out of my shirt, letting it sit on his sword, as he jumped up the stairs. I was starting to get angry again, which made me follow him. It was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done in my entire life.

_Lucy's perspective_

Bridget and I had just settled down on the stairs leading up to the front of the ship, when Reepicheep and Eustace came bursting out through the door that led down into the food supply. On the tip of Reepicheep's sword, an orange was sitting and the fierce look in my cousin's eyes, made me realise that he had been trying to steal it. I sighed. Would he never learn?

"Come on then boy", Reepicheep shouted, which made everyone stop and look at the two of them. "You will never defeat me, if you are that slow." He threw the orange into the hands of Drinian and then backed away, as Eustace tried to attack him.

"What are they up to now?" Bridget smiled and took a deep breath. Her earlier pale cheeks, was now starting to regain their colour and she was already looking more healthy.

"I believe Eustace has been in the food supply again", I said and watched as the mouse tricked Eustace, by gripping a rope with his tail and disappearing out of sight, something that made my cousin look down into the sea, wondering where the mouse had gone.

"And Reep wants to learn him some manners, I suppose." Bridget laughed and moved a few strands of her hair out of her face, also she watching the ongoing fight. A fight that was soon over, with Reepicheep winning. Well, there wasn't really anything else to expect. He had the most experience of the two and knew how to win quickly and cleanly, without any bloodshed.

"And there that was over." Edmund came down the stairs, sitting down on the other side of Bridget. His hand quickly found hers and their eyes found each other. I sighed. I was happy that they were back together, without any fighting, but still the two of them turned into distant zombies in each others company. That was a little disturbing, really.

"I'm going to check on Eustace", I mumbled and rose from my place.

"Mhm", was Bridget's only reply and when I turned around, the two of them was kissing deeply. I shook my head. Forget what I said earlier. They were just ridiculous.


	12. Stars and invisible men

**Hi guys, I'm truly sorry for the long wait for this part! I've been really busy in school and when I've gotten the time to write, my inspiration has failed me. So I have been really slow now for a while. I hope I will be able to get better at uploading in the future, but I can't promise anything, since we have a bunch of important tests coming up soon.  
Anyway, I hope you will all like this part :) Feel free to leave a review with your comments. If there's anything you want me to write more about, then include that too. Your reviews are what keeps me going and makes me want to upload, so please review :)  
Now: Enjoy! xx**

* * *

_Bridget's perspective_

It took until the same afternoon, before we reached the first of the Seven Islands. The Dawn Treader was in great need of reparation after the storm and the food supplies where running empty.

The crew had started to get grumpy by the lack of food and water and they often glared at us when we passed, mumbling under their breath about what madness this trip was. I started to agree with them. We had only found one knight after sailing for ages and now there were mostly nothing ahead. There were no maps over this part of the ocean. No one knew what we would meet.

As soon as I got to set foot on dry land, a smile rose on my lips. I loved the ship, but the last week's storm had really made me want to get off it as soon as possible. This meant that it was pretty much heaven to feel the warm sand under my feet and knowing that the ocean was behind me and not underneath me.

"I believe we should sleep here tonight", Caspian announced and sighs of happiness was heard. Everyone was as tired as I. "Let us get to work. Drinian, take a group of men and get started on repairing the ship. The rest of us will gather some food."

I groaned hearing this, but I followed him anyway, grabbing the basket Kales handed me. If I wanted my well needed rest, I had to work for it.

We gathered some food for a while and then sat down in the sand, watching as the sun started to sink towards the horizon. It was the first sunset I'd seen in weeks now and it was more beautiful than ever before.

"I wish I had paint and brushes now", I said quietly and looked up at Lucy, whom was seated next to me.

"You paint", she asked, a little surprised. I nodded.

"Sometimes, when I get the time for it." I smiled and looked out over the calm sea. The ship made a beautiful silhouette towards the burning sky.

"Oh." She bit her lip, nodding slowly. "You will have to show me sometime. When we get home." She smiled and met my gaze and I chuckled.

"Of course." We both fell silent and watched as the sun sank down into the sea and the world started to turn dark.

Behind us, Caspian and Edmund was just lighting a fire and the heath started to spread around us. The smell of food made everyone stir and soon the entire crew was gathered around the giant fire, talking and laughing.

Drinian and Caspian had brought a barrel of wine with them from the ship and this soon made the crew members sing loudly. It was a comical scene to watch. A bunch of muscular guys, singing songs about fair maidens and adventures on the sea.

After a while, when the stars started to light up the sky, I rose and sat down on a rock further away. I needed some time for myself, something that was hard to get by a fire together with a bunch of drunk people.

I leaned my back towards a big rock and looked up at the stars, counting the figures I now knew so well. I had spent months learning all of them and I was proud about that I knew so many now.

"Are you feeling all right?" The familiar voice made me look up and I smiled.

"Yes. I just needed to get away from their ridiculous singing." I chuckled and watched Edmund sit down next to me.

"I know what you mean." He smiled and looked up towards the sky. "Oh, how I have missed these stars." His eyes travelled over the sky and I sat there, watching him as he mumbled the names of the figures.

"How is England back at home?" I realised that I had only asked Lucy about this and that I didn't know how Edmund's life was passing.

"I guess it's fine." He shrugged his shoulders and avoided my gaze when he looked at me. "The war is going on still, but I guess that's no news to you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"No, it's not." I sighed too and met his gaze. "I wish it was over, though." I bit my lip and looked out over the dark sea.

"So do I. I can't bear that when we get back again, then we will have to stay with Eustace and his family again." He shook his head. "It's horrible."

"Keep faith", I said with a small smile on my lips. "When you go back, so do I. So it might not be that horrible." I gripped his hand and hugged it softly.

"You're right." He sighed and hugged my hand back. "Come on, let's go back to the other. I think it's time to sleep." He pulled me up from the ground and together, we moved back to the fire.

I had thought that I would have a hard time falling asleep that night, due to all the thoughts spinning in my head and the groaning from the crew, starting to gain hangovers, but I actually hadn't. Sure, I had to lie awake for a while, counting stars to clam myself down, but after that, I barely woke up. At least not until I got kidnapped by a bunch of invisible people.

It was near dawn, when I suddenly got pulled up from the ground and got a hand put over my mouth. A smelly and very dirty hand, I might add.

I tried to kick my capturer and get loose in some way, but it was pretty hopeless. I wasn't as strong as I liked to believe.

The capturers took me further in on the island, to places we hadn't yet explored. Even though I was both angry and scared over being captured by something I couldn't see, I couldn't help but to amaze over what I got to see.

We had gotten into something that looked like a garden. This surprised me, since we had been so sure about that the island was uninhabited, but apparently, we had been pretty wrong.

Without any warning, I suddenly got released and fell down on the ground. I quickly got up and put my hand on the hilt of my sword, only to be surprised when Lucy got dropped down next to me.

"What is this?", she demanded, giving me a quick look. She held her dagger in her hand, directing it towards our invisible capturers. I quickly drew my sword and followed her example.

"Who are you?" I raised my voice and voices answered back.

"We are big and terrible. You would weep if you saw us." I frowned at this and exchanged a quick look with Lucy.

"What do you want with us?"

"We need your help."

"With what?" I took a step closer to Lucy, wanting to protect her, and the voices replied again as I did so.

"An evil magician turned us invisible and we need a girl to change us back. He lives in that big mansion over there." A stick lifted from the ground and pointed to our left.

"There's nothing there", Lucy stated and frowned. "And if there is, how do you know that we will do as you say?"

"If you don't, we will kill your friends", came the reply.

The sound of footsteps heading away was heard and then the sound of a door opening. Both Lucy and I stared, as a door appeared in the middle of nowhere and showed us a long corridor.

"What do you need us to do?" I kept my eyes fixed on the corridor, waiting for a reply.

"Go in there and upstairs. There you will find the Book Of Enchantments. Read the spell of Making The Unseen Seen and we will not kill your friends." Someone pulling my sword out of my hands and throwing it on the ground, made me jump, but I quickly pulled myself together and started moving towards the door. I figured it was best just to get it done.

Lucy followed me, now without her dagger, and together we stepped inside the invisible mansion, hearing the door slam shut behind us.

"You didn't have to come, you know", I said and gave Lucy a small smile. "They only needed one girl."

"I couldn't leave you alone doing this", she stated as we started climbing a staircase. "Besides, Caspian and Edmund would kill me if I came back, telling them I let you go by yourself into an invisible mansion, guarded by invisible people and inhabited by an evil, probably invisible, magician." She smiled and I chuckled slightly.

"Stop being so right all the time, Lu." She laughed.

"So I should stop being Valiant you say and start being boring like you?"

"Shut up", I smiled, glad that she actually had joined me. I wouldn't want to be alone in this big, empty house.

We walked the rest of the stairs in silence and didn't speak until we reached a big room, full of books. The library.

In the middle of the room, a large book was placed on a small desk. It was laying there, resting, waiting. For us, for what we were sent there to do.

"How do you get it open?", Lucy mumbled, pulling at the edges of the book.

"We need to blow on it." I pointed at the front, where a small cloud with an angel, sending out a gust of wind from its mouth, was placed.

I bent down and blew carefully over the surface of the book, seeing as words took place on the front and a lock appeared. Lucy quickly got it opened and we soon found ourselves looking down at the most beautiful book we had ever seen.

Lucy started to turn the pages and I took the time to look around the room. It was big and beautiful and I was surprised by how cleaned it looked, even though it seemed completely empty. Someone kept it cleaned.

When I suddenly heard Lucy mumble something behind me, I turned, only to find the room quickly covering with snow.

I laughed, spinning around, hearing Lucy laugh behind me. How she had made the snow starting to fall, I didn't know, but I loved it.

But, when the thoughts of what we were there to do returned, I turned to Lucy and moved over to the book, trying to brush the snow off. When that didn't succeed, I blew on it. Immediately, the snow disappeared and the pages started to turn themselves. Not until Lucy slammed her hand down, they stopped.

As she kept on turning the pages, I started moving around the room again. I didn't check on her again, until I heard a ripping sound and saw how the pages started to turn themselves again.

"What did you do?" I had heard a roaring moving through the room and I knew that something Lucy had done had made a certain lion upset.

"N-nothing." She bit her lip and avoided my gaze with her own. Instead I watched her put something under her shirt.

I sighed and took her place by the book, just as the pages stopped turning, showing the right spell. Without hesitation, I started reading it out loud. There was no time to lose.

As soon as I finished the spell and looked up, I found myself staring at an old man. He was looking through a few books and didn't look up until I cleared my throat awkwardly. Lucy gave me a quick look, before we both looked at the man. I guessed this must be the magician.

"Who are you?", I demanded to know and the man chuckled.

"I'm Coriakin, the magician and master of this island. And you, dear friend, are the Princess Bridget of Narnia. And you, the Queen Lucy. " He nodded towards us and put his book down. "There, there, don't look frightened. I have no intention whatsoever to harm you." He smiled and I felt myself relax.

"I'm truly sorry for trespassing", I said with a slight smile on my lips. "But they threatened to kill our friends."

"It's all right, dear princess. The Dufflepuds often tries to sneak in here or send travellers to help them. But they needed a girl, which meant that it haven't worked until now." He chuckled. "Now come, your friends are in need of our assistance."

He gestured towards the door and we started to head downstairs.

When we head out the doors, we found ourselves stand in front of a giant mansion. The magician and his house was visible again. So was our capturers.

I don't know what I had expected of them, but it was at least not this.

Small men, about the size of a ten-year-old, with only one, giant foot each, was spread around the garden. The surrounded the crew of The Dawn Treader, frowning as they looked down at themselves.

The crew was laughing at something and watching as the Dufflepuds screamed at each other, both terrified and happy about being visible again.

"Look, the pig is back!" The Dufflepuds pointed towards Eustace, whom had just stepped into the scene. He frowned and started at them.

"What are they?"

"Dufflepuds", came Coriakin's reply.

"Oh, of course, silly me", Eustace growled, glaring suspiciously at the Dufflepuds.

When Coriakin then threw something at the Dufflepuds, making them jump in every direction, the answer on what it was, was, of course, lint. What else?


End file.
